WWE Raw Women's Championship
| mostreigns = Charlotte Flair (4) and Sasha Banks (4) | longestreign = Charlotte Flair (113 days) | shortestreign = Sasha Banks (20 days) | oldest = Charlotte Flair (30 years) | youngest = Sasha Banks (24 years) | heaviest = Charlotte Flair (144 lb (65 kg)) | lightest = Alexa Bliss (102 lb (46 kg)) | mostkeysholder = | pastnames = • WWE Women's Championship (2016) • WWE Raw Women's Championship (2016–present) }} The WWE Raw Women's Championship is a women's professional wrestling championship created and promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion WWE on the Raw brand. It's currently held by Alexa Bliss, who is in her second reign. The title was introduced as the WWE Women's Championship on April 3, 2016 at WrestleMania 32, it replaced the Divas Championship and has a unique title history, separate from WWE's original Women's Championship and the Divas Championship. Charlotte Flair, then known simply as Charlotte, was the inaugural champion. As a result of the 2016 draft, the championship became exclusive to the Raw brand with a subsequent rename, and SmackDown created the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship as a counterpart title. History On April 3, 2016, the WWE Hall of Famer Lita appeared during the WrestleMania 32 pre-show and, after recapping the history of women's professional wrestling in WWE, unveiled the brand-new championship and declared that WWE's women would no longer be referred to as WWE Divas, but as "WWE Superstars" just as their male counterparts are. This came after the term "Diva" was scrutinized by some commentators, fans, and several past and present WWE female performers, including then-Divas Champion Charlotte, who were in favor of changing the championship to the Women's Championship. It was also changed because some of WWE female wrestlers felt it diminished their athletic abilities and relegated them to "eye candy". Lita then announced that the winner of the Divas Championship triple threat match between Charlotte, Becky Lynch, and Sasha Banks later that night would become the first-ever WWE Women's Champion, subsequently retiring the Divas Championship. Charlotte, the final Divas Champion, became the inaugural WWE Women's Champion when she defeated Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch. Following the reintroduction of the brand extension, then champion Charlotte was drafted to the Raw brand on the July 19, 2016 premiere episode of SmackDown Live, making the championship exclusive to Raw. In response, SmackDown created the SmackDown Women's Championship on August 23, 2016. The WWE Women's Championship was subsequently renamed to reflect its exclusivity to Raw. When the title was introduced, it shared its name with the original Women's Championship. However, the new title does not share the same title history as the original, which was unified with the Divas Championship in 2010, with the combined title inheriting the latter's lineage and history. WWE acknowledges the original championship as its predecessor, and notes that the lineage of female champions dates back to The Fabulous Moolah's reign in 1956. Brand designation history Championship belt design The Raw Women's Championship belt is similar in appearance to the WWE World Championship belt, with a few notable differences. The strap is smaller to fit the champion, and white, as opposed to black. The die-cut WWE logo in the center plate sits on a red background, as opposed to a black one. The small print below the logo reads "Women's Champion". Like the WWE World Championship belt, the Raw Women's Championship belt features two side plates, both separated by gold divider bars, with the WWE logo on the globe as default plates, which are customized with the current champion's logos as a similarity of the name plate feature of other championship belts. Title history Name Reigns As of , , overall there have been 10 reigns between 4 champions. Charlotte Flair, then known simply as Charlotte, was the inaugural champion, and she holds multiple records with the championship: her first reign is the longest reign at 113 days and she has the longest combined reign at 242 days, she is the oldest champion at 30 years old, and she is tied with Sasha Banks for the most reigns at four. Banks is the youngest champion at 24 years old and her fourth reign is the shortest at 8 days. Alexa Bliss is the current champion in her fourth reign. She won the title by defeating Sasha Banks on Raw on August 28, 2017 in her contractual rematch. Combined reigns As of , . 1 During her first two reigns, Charlotte Flair's ring name was simply "Charlotte". See also * NXT Women's Championship * WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Notes References Category:Championships Category:RAW Championships Category:WWE Championships